


Quietly Part 1

by Holkie



Series: Ganymede Tales [9]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: This story came out of the fact we, the fans, seem to write the guys as loud.  Even on the show, they are loud in normal conversation.  Suppose they had to be quiet for a time.





	1. Chapter 1

Nathan sighed, saved, and sent his work. Then switched off his tablet and he was completely done with his work and finally on vacation. He stretched and popped his back as he listened to the quiet hum of the aircraft and looked at the others.

Toki was still going over something on his computer tablet. Nathan smiled at the young man. He had proven to be an incredible personal assistant. Nathan had a slight concern spending so much time, between home and work, with Toki, but it had been an incredible year with the younger man. The older man was beyond happy even after all that time.

The other two were also along for the vacation. It was also their first anniversary, too, after all. But Nathan had a thought that Skwisgaar might need to their help pulling Charles away from his work. Maybe. Charles was working on something important but he looked almost like he was ready to put it away.

In the year they had been together, Skwisgaar had finally moved in with Charles. And while the younger man still worked at the wine shop, the older man had almost talked him into going back to university to finish his degree. Skwisgaar said he'd make up his mind soon, but Nathan suspected he already had.

Nathan sat up straighter at the slight change in the aircraft's sound and pressure. He got up and went to the pilot's cabin. 

"Is there a problem, captain?"

The pilot chuckled. "I was about to make an announcement, sir. Yes, there is some major bad weather moving into our flight path over the mountains. All air craft are being advised to put down until it passes.

"There is a ski resort town just up ahead where we can land. And you should be able to find a couple of hotel rooms for as long as we need to be grounded."

Nathan sighed. "Well, we weren't planning on a snow vacation. But if we have to, we have to."

"The storms can last up to a week but most are over in two or three days, sir. We should be able to be on our way with only a couple of days delay."

Nathan went and told the other men of the temporary change in plans.

"Ah, buts Is packed for the sea shore! Is freeze parts off." Skwisgaar said. 

"Well, I doubt we'll go out much, but we can pick up anything warmer to wear." Charles replied.

"Whats? No snow balls fights?" Toki grinned. 

At which, Skwisgaar stuck out his tongue. "Nos!"

The aircraft landed at the small airport and the group gathered their bags and stepped off the plane into a wickedly cold wind. There were ushered into the waiting area of the airport and were told a vehicle would be there shortly to take them to a hotel. The air crew had rooms at the airport as they were use to crafts having to put in due to bad weather.

They finally shivered their way into the hotel, happy to see a clothes shop in the lobby so they wouldn't have to go out into the cold again. They decided to check in to the hotel first and wound up behind a woman complaining to the poor desk clerk.

"... and I have small children with me! How do I explain that sort noise to them?"

"Well, ma'am, it is their honeymoon."

"Well, I never made such noise!" The woman huffed off.

As the woman passed out of hearing range, the woman behind the counter muttered "I have no doubt of that."

Nathan grinned as he stepped up to the counter. "We called from the airport and were told there are a couple of rooms for us."

"Mr. Explosion? Yes, sir. They are at opposite ends of the hotel and, unfortunately, one is next to hers." The desk clerk pointed in the direction the complaining woman had taken.

Nathan grimaced. "Well, I guess Toki and I will take that room. Charles and Skwisgaar can have the other."

"That's not much better, sir. There are a few families in the rooms around that one, too. We are very full with the storm coming. Everyone who might have left is stuck until the storm passes."

They finished checking in and agreed to meet back in 10 minutes to get warmer clothing. After a quick purchase of warmer coats, turtlenecks, and sweaters, while the others went back to the rooms to change into the warmer clothes, Nathan went to see about dinner arrangements.

"With all the families here, the early sitting is full. But we have a later sitting that is both open and quiet."

"Good. Later is better anyway. We are still in another time zone. Could we get a private table for four?"

"We really don;'t have a separate area, but a more private table should be no problem."

"And by any chance would the restuarant have any strawberries?"

"Strawberries? No, I don't think so this time of year. May I ask why?"

"It's an anniversary thing. It's not a big thing." Nathan replied. "But it would have been nice."

"I think we can come up with something special, sir. Would chocolate be alright?"

Nathan smiled. "It would be perfect."

Nathan got back to the room to find that Toki had taken care of all of their purchases and was only then taking off his shirt to change.

"Oh, stop right there, young man! That is the perfect way to dress!"

"Buts Is cold, Nathan!" Toki protested.

The older man wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him into a kiss. "Oh, I think I can come up with a way or two to warm you up."

"Umm, Is thinks Is likes dis ideas." Toki began to unbutton Nathan's shirt as they kissed again. He then slid his hands under it to push it off of the other man's shoulders and pull it free from his pants.

They didn't break the kiss as Nathan let go of Toki and let the shirt fall to the floor. He then grabbed Toki's wrists and backed the shorter man the few steps to the wall. The taller man pinned the shorter man and ground his hips against him. The brunette moaned into the other man's mouth. The black haired man sucked on his lip before pulling back just enough to ask "Do you want to? We have time before dinner."

"Ja, buts wes should bes.....ooooohhhh!" Toki moaned again as Nathan kissed down to suck on his neck, grinding harder against his growing erection. The young man had to bite his lip to keep from crying out loud.

Nathan stopped and whispered, barely pulling back enough to speak, "We should what?"

"Bes quiet because dat womans next door. Is heard her through de walls before." Toki whispered back. "Is don't wants her poundings on doors to make us stops."

Nathan nibbled on Toki's ear. "Oh, a challenge. I think I like this."

The older man released the other's wrists and slid his hands up to lace fingers with him. He kissed from the young man's ear to his lips again. He then released his hands and stepped back to finish undressing.

Toki stripped as Nathan did. He moved back to the taller man to run his hands over his chest, down his sides to rest on his hips. Nathan placed his hands on Toki's shoulders before stroking down his back, pulling him closer, and sliding them down to his ass.

"I want you now, blue eyes." Nathan rumbled as quietly as he could. "I want you so much."

Toki just smiled a wicked little smile and ran his hands between them to Nathan's cock to stroke it as much as he could. Nathan growled deep in his throat as his eyes closed in bliss. He ran his hands around Toki's hips to his cock to return the pleasure.

The younger man shivered and moaned out loud before biting his lip again. He stepped back. "Enough plays, Nathan. Takes mes now."

Toki climbed on the bed and reached for something on the night table by the bed and handed it to Nathan.

Nathan chuckled as he took the lube. "You planned this."

"A littles." Toki said with a wicked little grin. He pulled his knees up as he played with his erection. "Nows, yous know wheres Is wants yous."

Nathan stroked on the lube before climbing on the bed between the younger man's legs. He stroked his fingers into him, watching him writhe and bit his lip to not cry out.

The older man finally pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, pushing in slowly. The younger man gasped and moaned loudly. Nathan, on his elbows over him, whispered, "Quietly, young man, quietly."

"Oh, yous means!" Toki whispered back. "Dis feels sooo good!"

Nathan lowered his mouth to Toki's neck to lick and suck on it as he slowly rocked in and out of his lover.

Toki whispered "Harders!"

"Harder, young man?"

"Ja! Moves!" Toki whispered. "Or Is takes over."

"Oh, really?" Nathan grinned down at him.

Toki bucked his hips up. "Ja, harders, or Is takes over."

Nathan just grinned and leaned back down to kiss him without changing his pace.

The frustrated young man growled, wrapped his arms and legs around the older man and rolled him over on his back. Toki broke the kiss with a grin. "Is wants harders."

He sat back and began to pump his hips up and down on Nathan, who put his hands on the younger man's hips. The older man thrust his hips faster, making both of them bite their lips harder to keep from crying out. 

The brunette took his neglected erection in hand and pumped himself hard to match the black haired man's thrusts into him. He wanted to cry out loud his pleasure! Trying to be quiet was making everything more intense.

Nathan shivered with the sensations from his thrusts and the intensity of the silence. Oh, gods, he wanted to scream to the world his pleasure! He wanted Toki to know how much bliss he gave him. Instead, as he crashed over the edge, he only gasped out "Toki!" in a rough whisper.

The sound of his name pushed Toki closer to his edge. Nathan's last hard thrusts finished the job and Toki came hard all over his hand and Nathan's belly and chest.

Toki rested, panting, a few moments before pulling away from Nathan and collapsing on the bed beside him. 

"Oh, gods, Toki! That was incredible." Nathan took his lover in his arms. "Maybe we should try to quiet more often."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the other wing of the hotel, Charles and Skwisgaar settled into their room.

"Well, Nathan said he would going to try for a late dinner. Which means we have some time to kill." Charles said. "Any ideas on what we should do?"

Skwisgaar reached for his red tie. "Ohs, Is can think of a things or twos, lawyer man."

They kissed deeply. Charles raised his hands to Skwisgaar's face and stroked his long hair back. The older man probed the other's lips and mouth with his tongue, taking control. The blond moaned against his mouth.

Charles pulled back. "Ah, quietly now, my captive. We don't want to disturb our neighbors."

"Dats will be hard, lawyer man." Skwisgaar whispered. "Yous always makes me screams."

Charles stepped back. "Strip for me."

The older man tugged at his tie to loosen it, working at the knot, before sliding off and tossing it on the bed. He watched the younger man strip as slow as he did. Gods, it was amazing how such a simple thing could get his heart racing even after a year. And he was trying to think of ways to use the tie this time before he decided on no tie. He wanted the younger man's hands all over him tonight. 'Make it a challenge' he thought with a wicked grin.

Both finally naked, Skwisgaar moved over to him and wrapped his arms around him. "Ah, such a wicked grins, lawyer man. Whats you do to mes now?"

Charles chuckled. "A challenge- I'm not going to tie you up because I want your hands all over me. But...." He ran his hands around him and down to cup his ass and pull the taller man in tight against him. "... we have to be quiet- no loud moans, no cries, no screams."

"Wicked, wicked man." Skwisgaar grinned back at him, rubbing up against the man before pulling back to go to the bed. He knelt on the bed while Charles fished a tube of lube from his luggage. The older man turned back to the bed to see the younger man, with a wicked grin, playing with himself. Charles smiled as he got on the bed, knelt between the blond's knees, and kissed him.

The older man kissed the younger's lips, jaw, and throat as his hands teased his nipple piercings. The younger man moaned before biting his lip. The older man chuckled as he moved down to one pierced nipple to lick and suck it. He finally pushed the younger man's hand away from his cock.

Skwisgaar leaned back on his hands as Charles kissed down his torso with his hands running down his sides to his hips and then his thighs.

The brown haired man looked up with a grin at the blond before he lowered his mouth to the other's cock to play with the ring and lick and suck on the velvet tip. His hands stroked the blond's thighs as he took more and more of his member into his mouth until he had throated the entire length. 

Skwisgaar fought back a cry and a deep moan as he watched Charles slide along his cock. The lawyer had gotten quite good at it and normally pulled loud cries from the blond, who was now trembling with trying to remain in control. The blond had to bite his libs hard and close his eyes to keep from crying out.

The older man finally took pity on the younger man and pulled away. The younger man whimpered a bit at the loss of sensation and opened his eyes to see the other man stroking lube on his cock.

Charles watched Skwisgaar's face as he stroked his fingers into him to stretch him. He liked watching the blond trying not to cry out and the moans through clenched lips sent shivers through him. He knew he would get payback eventually for this 'torture' but that was part of the fun.

The older man pulled his fingers out of the other and replaced them with his cock, kneeling between the younger man's legs, and pushed in slowly. Now, he had to suppress the urge to moan out loud. He pushed all the way in and paused while kissing Skwisgaar deeply.

Charles began to thrust out and in in slow, short strokes. Skwisgaar ran his hands over Charles's shoulders, down his back to grab his ass. He broke the kiss to grin at Charles and, with a quick move, changed their positions so that he was on top and riding Charles.

"Oh, really, youngster?" Charles whispered, thrusting up harder. "Of course, that means I have better access."

He took the younger man's cock in his hand with a squeeze. He ran his hand down the hard shaft, rolled his thumb over the piercings, and stroked back up. This made the blond shiver, so the older man just smiled and stroked him harder and faster.

"Ah, Charles!" Skwisgaar moaned low. He rocked his hips in rhythm to Charles' thrusts. He was getting closer to his edge and he wanted to scream so bad. Having to keep quiet was driving him crazy. He looked at Charles through half lidded eyes and from the look on his face, he seemed to be in the same state.

The older man had his eyes closed in bliss. He felt the other slide his hands around his sides and pull him closer. Charles opened his eyes to see Skwisgaar's lust filled blue eyes close.

"Charles, Is...." Skwisgaar gasped out before feeling his body tighten and he came with a suppressed cry! He bit his lip so hard it drew a little blood. His cum covered Charles' hand and both their bellies.

Charles came hard in Skwisgaar, thrusting in short strokes. Instead of the scream he wanted to let loose, he slide his free hand into Skwisgaar's hair and pulled him in for a rough kiss. He broke it to lick the blond's cum from his hand.

"I... think we need to shower before we dress for dinner."

"Ja, lawyer man, yous make mes very sweaty." Skwisgaar grinned as he pulled the other man into a long deep kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
tbc


	2. Quietly Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part covers a problem that Charles and Skwisgaar have. That will be resolved. Just not in this story. But the ending of this is fuuuun.

Nathan and Toki were waiting in the lobby when Charles and Skwisgaar got there. Through the hotel's front doors they could see the storm had finally hit and it was snowing furiously.

The hotel's restaurant was a large room with circular booths around the walls and tables in the center. The booths were large and actually gave a fair amount of privacy for the occupants. The decor was pretty much what one would expect at a ski lodge- dark wood and fireplaces. There was a large stone one on the back wall with several round ones scattered around the room.

They were seated in a booth toward the back of the room. They scanned the menu and placed their orders. While they were waiting, their waiter brought over a couple of bottles.

"What is this?" Nathan asked.

"Champagne, sir, courtesy of the hotel management. I understand it's your anniversaries." The waiter opened the bottles and poured four glasses. "And, sirs, there will be a special dessert for you as well."

"Thank whoever is responsible for this."

Nathan held up his tall glass and watched the bubbles a moment before looking at his friends. "I... really am at a loss for words. What does one say about the best year of one's life? Here's to that fantastic year and people we were suppose to meet."

They clinked glasses and Charles said "To many, many more of them."

Dinner was a lively affair. Every so often one of the men would have a startled look on his face and then he would bring the hand of his partner back up to table level and put it in plain view. The offending grabber usually only had a wicked grin on his face.

Dinner was finally cleared and the waiter brought out their dessert.

"This is something we do for special occasions. The chef calls it Chocolate Avalanche."

There were four individual dessert cups. He took one, covered it with a small plate and flipped the whole thing over. He carefully lifted the cup up and some of the dessert spilled over the plate like an avalanche while leaving part of it standing like a mountain peak. He then drizzled some raspberry sauce over it and then sprinkled it with some powdered sugar.

He quickly prepared the other three desserts, served them to the men, and left with "Enjoy, gentlemen."

They tried it and there was the sounds of 'ummmm!' and 'oh!'

"Oh, that is good!" Charles sighed.

There was mostly silence as the men savored their dessert. Until Nathan looked at Toki with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Toki, you have a bit of chocolate on your mustache." He leaned toward Toki and licked the area around his Fu Manchu, slowly working to the brunette's lips.

Charles chuckled. "Oh, would you two get a room already? Can you believe them?" he said and turned to Skwisgaar.

Only to see that the blond had a smear of chocolate by the corner of his mouth that was not accidental.

Nathan and Toki laughed out loud as Charles just shook his head. He kissed, then licked and kissed again the chocolate off of the younger man's face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charles and Skwisgaar walked the quiet corridor to their room. It was very late. Along with Nathan and Toki, they had nearly closed the restaurant down and then moved to the bar for a couple more drinks before heading back to their rooms.

They were both 'feeling good' as the saying went. Though Skwisgaar was nervous about his gift for Charles.

The older man let go of the younger man's hand long enough to unlock the room's door. He grabbed the young man's hand again and pulled him into the room. As the door closed and locked, he pulled him closer and looked into his blue eyes.

"Skwisgaar, there is just so much I want to tell you and say to you I just don't know where to start."

Skwisgaar smiled gently and kissed the brown haired man. "Is know, Charles. Is wants to talk to yous, too. Buts yous must promise mes not to interrupt mes til Is done."

Charles felt a slight chill inside. He had a feeling what this was about and he didn't have an answer for his lover. "Alright, Skwisgaar."

"Goes sit on de bed. Is a gift for yous, too."

The blond went and fished a square wooden box from his luggage and then sat next to Charles on the bed. He turned the box over and over in his hands and stayed silent a moment as if he was unsure where to start.

"Dis isn't whats Is to gives yous." Skwisgaar false started. He sighed and looked at Charles.

"Is wents and talked to Nathans and Tokis about how to becomes an Immortals." 

"Skwisgaar, I...."

The blond put his hand on Charles' mouth. The older man looked afraid/worried/ashamed.

"Is said no interrupts.

"Is wents to dem because yous never talks about it. And Is wanted to becomes an Immortal for yous for dis anniversary.

"Nathans and Tokis were both surprised Is wasn't one. Nathans said he knows how much yous cares for and wants mes and hes thought yous made mes one already.

"Sos Is asked him how Is could be ones. He told me about Contestables and Uncontestables. And how Is don't wants to even tries a Contestables because it's longs and hards and if Is turned down for dats, Is might nots even be allowed to have an Uncontestable ones."

Skwisgaar stopped for breath. He saw a look he wasn't even sure how to read on Charles' face. The younger man took a deep breath and continued.

"And Nathans told mes about de Uncontestables Immortals gets each century to hand outs to peoples whos earned and needs dem. Dat's how Tokis is Immortals. Nathans had ones left and because Tokis is de ones Nathans has searched for, hes is allowed to bes Immortal.

"Das why hes thought Is was ones already. He knows Is is yours.

"Nathans remembers de last one yous gaves was to a medical researchers buts its was a long times ago. He guessed dat was de last ones yous had to gives. And dat he wasn't sure when yous might gets more to gives away. But its mights be a long times."

Charles tried to say something again, but Skwisgaar stopped him again.

"Is not dones." The young man took another deep breath.

"Sos, Is understands whys yous never talks about its. Is knows yous wants to give mes dis to stays with yous forever. Is wants to stays with yous forevers. Is....."

His words finally failed him and all he could do was hand Charles the box he held.

He took it without a word and open it. Inside was a pocket watch.

Skwisgaar managed. "Its very olds outsides but insides is new and works."

It was a beautiful watch. Charles took it from the box and pushed the tiny button to open the cover that protected the crystal face. It was a moment before he saw what the young man had had engraved on the inside.

Charles,  
I will wait.  
Skwisgaar

The lawyer was speechless. His mouth moved but no sound came out. He looked up at the blond, who put his arms around him and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

Skwissgaar pulled back only far enough to speak, his forehead resting on Charles'. "Lawyer man, Is will waits forevers for yous. After all, yous waits almost five hundred years for mes."

"Oh, gods, Skwisgaar!" Charles whispered. "How did I deserve someone like you? I wanted to talk to you about....it all but I couldn't find what to say! I was afraid...."

The blond silenced him with a kiss again. "Enoughs. Is knows and Is understands. We don't has to talk about it agains."

They kissed again. The short haired man moved his hands to the slide under the long haired man's sweater and up to play with his pierced nipples. 

Skwisgaar slid his tongue into Charles' mouth and moaned. He ran his tongue over the other man's, tasting chocolate, and back out to run over his lower lip, then took the lip gently into his teeth and nibbled on it.

Charles pulled his lip free and whispered "I think we have too many clothes on. What if I strip you and you strip me?"

"Is like dat, lawyer man." Skwisgaar purred.

The older man pushed the younger man's sweater up and over his head and tossed it aside.

Skwisgaar did the same for Charles, tossing the adandon sweater over his head and behind him. The blond then stood up and reached down to lift one of the brown haired man's legs up. He took off his shoe and sock, and then released the leg to tend to the other one.

The younger man then put his hands on the other's shoulders, kissing him yet again, and slowly pushed him back on the bed.

Without breaking the kiss, his hand traveled down his chest, pausing to play with his nipples and drawing a moan from the older man. The younger man's hands moved to his waist and he unfastened the older man's belt and pants. He then slid his fingers in to pull down both pants and boxers as he ended the kiss. Kneeling, he removed the other's clothes from his legs.

Instead of standing up, Skwisgaar put his hands on Charles' thighs and leaned forward to lick the older man's erection. He ran the tip of his tongue over the velvet head and down the underside, earning a gasp from the other man. Put his lips on it like an open mouth kiss and licked up and down his length. Finally, he sucked on just the tip before standing back up.

Charles, who had his eyes closed enjoying Skwissgaar's 'kiss', sighed at the loss of sensation but sat back up to finish stripping the younger man. He undid the pants but pulled only them down, leaving the boxers on. He found that Skwisgaar had stepped out of his shoes and had only his socks on, which Charles pulled off with the pants.

Charles smiled up at Skwisgaar as he put his hands on his hips and then leaned down to kiss his stomach just above the boxers. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband, he slid them down slowly and followed them down with kisses just to one side of center. The blond's cock brushed his cheek as it was freed from the boxers. Charles kissed once along the side and then licked over to the piercings at the underside.

Skwisgaar purred and stroked Charles' hair until he could stand it no more. "Enoughs! Enoughs, lawyer man. Is wants to be insides yous."

"That's what I've been waiting to hear, my heart." Charles moved to the center of the bed. "Remember we have to be quiet."

Skwisgaar got the lube from the night table and began to slicking himself up as he got on the be. "Ah, buts Is wants to let everybodies knows how much pleasures yous give mes." 

The blond then began sliding his fingers into Charles to stretch him, who shivered at his touch and bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"Aaah! So do I! Oh, gods, so do I!"

When the younger man pulled his fingers out, the older man pulled up his legs.

"Nos," Skwisgaar said. "Is wants to try something differents. Lays on yous side."

They lay face to face and Skwisgaar pulled Charles' left leg up to go over the blond's right hip. He then positioned his cock and pushed slowly into the other man. As he paused to let Charles adjust, he put his right arm under Charles' raised leg and was able to reach the other man's cock.

"Ready, lawyer man?"

"Oh, gods, yes!" His voice was a rough whisper.

Skwisgaar rocked his ships slowly to start and Charles tried to find a rhythm to match. After a few strokes, the older man moaned low and the younger man picked up the pace as much as he could.

At first, Charles didn't know where to put his free left hand. He did not want to hinder the blond's marvelous- oh, incredible!- attention to his erection. He finally put it on the blond's right shoulder.

Skwisgaar felt sweat run down his back. This position was difficult but it felt amazing and the forced silence was intensify all the sensations again. He knew he was getting close to his edge. And from the look on Charles' face, so was he. Then the younger man felt the other start to tighten around him. 

"Ah, lawyer man?" His voice was a ragged whisper. "Are yous close?"

"Yes! Yesyesyesyesyes!" was all Charles was able to get out without screaming. 

"Den, comes for mes."

Charles shuddered as his seed covered Skwisgaar's hand. He fought the demand to scream, panting roughly. He slid his hand roughly into the blond's long hair and pulled him into a wild kiss just as the other man came deep inside him.

They lay, wrapped tightly around each other, while their hearts and breathing slowed to normal. They kissed repeatly. Skwisgaar pulled back enough to lick Charles' cum from his hand. As he finished, Charles kissed him, sliding his tongue in to taste himself on Skwisgaar's tongue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arms around each other, Nathan and Toki walked the quiet corridar back to their room. They both were a little tipsy and giddy from the Champaign. When they got to the room, Nathan unlocked the door and stepped into the room. But Toki hesitated a moment, acting a bit shy and reluctant.

"Ah, geezie, mister. Is not sure about dis."

Nathan's arm shot out of the doorway, grabbed him by the sweater, and yanked him into the room. Toki had a lopsided grin on his face.

The tall man pushed the door shut behind the shorter man and pulled him into a long kiss. Toki reached up and wrapped his arms around Nathan's neck.

Nathan finally pulled back with a sigh. "I could kiss you all night, blue eyes. You taste of chocolate."

"Sos dos yous. Chocolate and Champaign." Toki looked up at Nathan with a wicked smile. "Buts Is wants more dan kisses."

"Is that right, blue eyes?"

"Ja." Toki stepped back and peeled off his sweater. He dropped it where he stood and turned to walk to the bed. He stripped as he walked, stepping out of his shoes, stopping to pull off his socks, and undoing and dropping his pants, leaving his boxers on until he got to the bed. Toki looked over his shoulder at Nathan and peeled his boxers off. He gave his ass a little wiggle as he climbed onto the bed and grabbed the lube off of the night table. He lay on his side facing Nathan, crooked his finger at him, and patted the bed next to him. Toki then proceeded to lube his erection while waiting for Nathan to join him.

The older man didn't strip as elegantly as Toki had, but then he was rushing. He got on the bed next to Toki and kissed him.

"How do you want me, blue eyes?"

"Is don't cares, green eyes." Toki smiled. "Is just wants yous. Hows do yous want to bes?"

Nathan rolled onto his back and pulled up his legs. "I know this is just the usual. But I love being able to wrap my arms and legs around. And to see your fa...aace!:

Toki had slid his finger into stretch his lover's entry. He stroked a few times, then added another finger. This got a loud moan from Nathan.

"Sssh! Wes still has to bes quiets." The younger man whispered.

A low growl came from the older man, but at least he lowered his voice to a rough whisper. "But I want to moan out loud! I want to scream my pleasure! You make meeeeee, ah, gods!, feel that way, Toki!"

As Toki slid a third finger into Nathan, he took the man's cock in his free hand and pumped him roughly. The older man had to bit his lip  
to keep from crying out. At the rate they were going, they would both have scars on their lips before too long.

The brunette pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock into the black haired man, who half moaned and half whimpered through his clenched teeth. The brunette might normally have enjoyed that if he wasn't in the same place with suppressing his cries.

The older man pulled the younger into a deep kiss partly so he could moan into his mouth. He put his hands on the other man's hips and thrust up in rhythm with him.

Toki was stroking Nathan's cock hard and fast. Oh, gods, this was intense! Now he knew why they were both so loud normally. It helped them last longer. He kissed down Nathan's neck to his shoulder, nipping between kisses. He heard Nathan's whispered "bite me".

He moaned "Nathan!" before he bit down enough to draw blood as Nathan did the same to him. It was the only way they could keep from screaming.

Nathan came first with a growl against Toki's neck. He shuddered with the last of his orgasm as Toki came with a few last hard thrusts.

They lay, panting for a few long moments while their breathing and hearts slowed to normal.

"You know, maybe we shouldn't do this more often at home."

"Ja, gives us both hearts attacks." Toki replied. "But ohs, mans, dat is goods!"

"Oh, yeah!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The storm continued well into the second day. The men spent time both out of and in their rooms. But they took their time with any, er, private activity after that first wild day and night.

Finally, the storm cleared the during the second night and the third day brought clear skies and news that they would be able to resume their journey by midday. 

They had breakfast in the hotel's restaurant. Unfortunately, at the table next to Toki's and Nathan's neighbor. She bullied her children, her husband, the poor wait staff, and anyone else she thought was beneath her. And for some reason that included the four men who had been minding their own business.

The look on Nathan's face kept getting more and more thunderous. He looked like he might just turn around and smack the woman across the room.

Charles gave him a warning look. "Nathan, do not do anything you will regret later... not not regret later."

Nathan opened his mouth to say something and changed his mind. He closed it with an evil look on his face.

"Nathan, what are you plotting?"

"Something I will not regret."

The four men left the restaurant to pack up and get ready to leave for the airport. Nathan said "Meet Toki and me back in the lobby in about 20, maybe 30 minutes."

"Buts, Nathan, wes shouldn't take dat longs to packs." Toki said,

Nathan leaned down and whispered in Toki's ear and pointed toward "that woman" and her family who had left just ahead of them.

Toki went "Ohs.... ohs.... OHS!" and got an evil look as bad as Nathan's.

About 10-15 minutes later, Charles and Skwisgaar were waiting in the lobby, reading the local newspapers. Skwisgaar was complaining "Whys dey takings so longs to pack? Wes didn't." when he was interrupted by this loud roar, slightly muffled by distance.

Everyone in the lobby looked startled with "WTF?" looks on their faces. Everyone except Charles, who just planted his face in his palm.

"Whats was dat?" Skwisgaar asked.

Charles replied through his hand. "Nathan."

"Whats?"

"Nathan. It seems he and Toki, well, you know. Nathan doesn't just scream. He roars."

It was Skwisgaar's turn to go "Ohs.... ohs.... OHS!.... ah,.... whys....ohs!"

Almost 4 minutes later, the woman was down at the front desk, yelling and carrying on about 'that noise'.

Ten minutes later, she was still at it when Nathan and Toki strolled into the lobby with their luggage. Nathan had his arm drapped over Toki and this very smug, satisfied look on his face. Toki looked equally satisfied, but had the grace to at least blush. 

Nathan kissed him and said "Go wait with Charles and Skwisgaar while I take care of the bill."

He strolled over to the front desk where the woman was rather red in the face and looking like she was going to blow her top.

"And this!" she poked a finger at Nathan. "This is the one responsible for that noise just now!"

Nathan looked down at her and smirked. "Why, yes, yes I am. Proudly as a matter of fact. It's called pleasure. I wanted to let the world know how much pleasure my lover gave me."

Nathan lowered his head until he was almost nose to nose with the woman. "You should try it sometime."

The woman looked like a fish with her mouth moving and no sound coming out. Unfortunately, she found her voice. "WHO do you think you are? My husband's a very important man and we are very prominent people!"

One of the desk clerks (all of whom where suppressing laughter at this point) said "Don't you know who this is? This is Mr. Nathan Explosion, CEO of Zeus Corp. which owns this hotel. He's an Immortal, too."

The woman went very pale. He was far above her social level.

Nathan looked at her again. "And I don't remember hearing your name. Who are you?"

"Er, nobody, Mr. Explosion, sir. Not worth bothering with. Sorry to have disturbed you." And she was out of there as fast as she could move. 

Nathan sighed. "You know, normally I don't use my social status like that. But there are just some people!"

"Yes, sir!" The clerks were laughing out loud now. "Thank you, sir! I'd almost pay your bill myself just for that!"

"Well, if she give you any more trouble, let me know. You should be able to contact me through the company channels. Actually, I had forgotten we owned this place.

"Oh, and that young couple on the other side of her room? Put their tab on my bill and extend their stay for a full week, meals included."

Nathan went over to where the others were waiting and put on his coat. 

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" Charles said.

"Do what, Charles?" Nathan replied, grinning all the while.

"You know what I mean." Despite the words, Charles was smiling. "Are you satisfied with yourself?"

"Yep, and Toki, too. Couldn't you tell?" Nathan's grin had gotten bigger.

"Let's just go before you decide to do something else."


End file.
